


Night in the Waverider

by kjnoren



Category: ANDERSSON Dan - Works, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Party, Poetry, Song Parody, Team Bonding, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: The crew of the Waverider have a night for themselves.





	Night in the Waverider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Helgdagskväll i timmerkojan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/486649) by Dan Andersson. 



Flee weakness and longing when we meet and sing  
the worries we leave at your call  
there is light, there is warmth, there is plenty to drink  
we are safe here in Waverider's hall

Sing Ray Palmer, as your voice is strong,  
of loving and friendship and grace  
Tune the fiddle, Tomaz, and play up a song  
for ghost-riddled moon-lighted space

It is mile after mile to city and home  
with cold loneliness of the earth  
here is merry in the Waverider's yellow glow  
trembling with Gideon's mirth

You are fair, Tomaz, in the fire's light  
as you're bowing and melodies run  
for friendship and purpose you forgot your plight  
and your face it shines like a sun

And Ray there you sit by your working bench  
as a lord in your exosuit  
though the past has you through sorrows wrench'd  
to your friends you bring joy and repute

And Leonard Snart you partner in crime  
with compassion that's bringing you pain  
forget the sins of your youth this time  
and a toast for your honour again

When the stars that we knew fades away from earth  
and the Waverider shivers to halt  
and another day quivers and trembles in birth  
we're sleeping and in dreams exalt

Then we finally part to get our sleep  
and dreaming of canaries white  
and we snore and we turn both heavy and deep  
while the fire it falters and dies

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a poem or sung. My favourite presentation of the original is probably [Sofia Karlsson's live one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bQV5ZQcilI).


End file.
